Pony Scales
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: When Twilight Tries out a new transformation spell in preparation for a presentation at her old school, she learns a lot about the spell, but much, much more about her dragon assistant.
1. I

**Pony Scales**

**By: StreakTheFox**

Spike is a dragon, a species of the reptilian family. He is currently the assistant of the unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle, who is a member of the mammalian family. Therefore, by the regulated laws of nature, a pony and a dragon cannot and will not love each other in any sort of non-platonic way. Although life and nature have rules and fail-safes that not even the strongest magic can break, sometimes these rules can be _bent_.

-I-

"Spike, I'm back!" Twilight announced as she trotted through the door of her library home. The sun was still high in the sky, perched up around noon time when Twilight returned to her home.

"Didjya get what you needed from Zecora's?" Spike asked, looking over his shoulder as he balanced himself atop a ladder, trying to place a book back in its original spot.

"I most certainly did!" Twilight replied happily, levitating a slightly worn out, hardcover book from her saddlebag. She gently set the book on the desk in the center of the library and proceeded to flip through its pages, scanning her eyes over each page.

"So what are you looking for anyways?" Spike questioned as he slid down the ladder and walked towards Twilight. "It's not really often that you have to travel to Zecora's for something, especially when it's a book."

"Remember that letter I got yesterday? It was a request from the Canterlot School of Magic, they wanted me to come in and give a presentation on some of the vast types of life out there throughout and beyond Equestria. Even though I do have a few books that tap into that sort of subject, they only gave brief descriptions, and some of them didn't even have any sort of illustrations! So, I went to Zecora's to see if she had kept any sort of books about some of the exotic life from her homeland."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I never really thought of how different the town she came from could be from ours. What do you think they have over there?"

"Oh where do I start?" Twilight asked herself, her mind washing over the many types of creatures she's heard about. "There's herbivores like us such as Gazelles, Giraffes, Elephants, as well as some carnivorous creatures such as Lions, Hyenas, Leopards, Cheetahs, and Jackals."

"Woah... uuhhh..." Spike paused for a few moments as his mind tried to make images of all the things he just heard. "Umm, what are those...?"

"That's exactly what we're gonna find out!" Twilight answered happily as she stopped on a page. "But don't think their world is completely different from ours all together. They have some animals that we do over there like Foxes, Wolves, Cats, Dogs, Badgers, and even..." Twilight leaned her head back in surprise after reading through a certain entry on a list. "Oh! They even have Dragons as well!"

"Woah, never knew that." Spike said in almost equal surprise. "What kind of dragons do they have over there?"

"Well," Twilight began, switching her tone back into lecture mode. "As you probably know, there's many types of dragons out there in the world. The two main types are Magical and Non-magical dragons. Magical dragons are usually born with the ability to control or manipulate a type of Natural element such as water, fire, wind, and so on. However, they are very rare, and are now considered an endangered species."

"Yeah yeah, I know all that stuff already. What about the Non-magical dragons, like me?"

"Well, the most common type of dragon is the Auborary dragon, like the one that we had to drive out of ponyville a while back. However, over from where Zecora is from, the two most common types of dragons are Scarcinous Dragons – or dragons of the desert – and Terrilord Dragons – or dragons of the ground. There really isn't much about them from the books I've found, but this book seems to be filled with all sorts of information about them and all the other species! As well as even... oh, this is interesting...!"

"What, what is it?" Spike said as he peeked over to the book.

"There seems to be a collections of Spells and Potions that are associated with the types of life native to there. Oh this is wonderful! Such a collection of this type of material will be great for my presentation at the academy!"

"Well, you go and categorize your spells or whatever it is you do with them," Spike said as he started walking towards the kitchen, the subject of magic not one of his interest areas. "I'm gonna go finish up my chores for the day.

As Spike left, Twilight perched herself in front of the book and began to read through the descriptions of all the different types of animals that were mentioned in the book. _This is going to be absolutely wonderful!_ Twilight thought. _I can't wait to see some of the types of spells they have at Zecora's homeland!_

~Some Time Later~

Spiiike!" Twilight called out.

"Yes Twilight?" Spike asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen, having just started on making Twilight some tea.

"I'm going back to Zecora's real fast, I'll be back soon. I just need a few items that she may have which will benefit my studies, and then I'll hurry right back."

"Alright Twilight, but be careful. It's usually not a good idea for somepony to keep walk back and forth through the Everfree Forest..."

"Oh don't worry Spike, I'm quite confident I can make it there and back without any sort of trouble!" Twilight smiled to her assistant as eh put on her saddlebag and proceeded out the door.

Spike sighed deeply as he looked back into the kitchen, knowing Twilight wouldn't get back before the tea was ready. Out of curiosity, Spike walked over to the book Twilight had been reading before she left. As he skimmed through the page the book was opened to, he took note of the title of the section she was currently on.

_Transformation Spells and Potions_

~Some More Time Later~

"Spike, I'm back! ...Again!" Twilight announced as she once more trotted into her library home. As she set her saddlebag next to her desk, she noticed Spike coming out of the kitchen.

"It's about time you came back, you've been gone for at least a couple hours!"

"Sorry spike, but it's quite a walk to Zecora's place, you know." She magically opened her bag and started pulling out a few colorful boxes and little pots that she had inside. "But, I was able to get a lot of materials from Zecora for the spells I found in the book."

"You mean you're actually going to try out some of the spells in there!"

"Of course! What better way to learn about the spells than doing them? I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun!"

"Uhh... we?"

"Of course!" Twilight giggled. "I want my number one assistant to help me with testing my spells, as always!"

"Okay but, I dunno Twi'..." Spike looked over at the book with a concerned look. "Some of the stuff in there may not be all that safe to do..."

"Oh come on Spike, don't worry. I'm sure if there was anything I needed to know, Zecora would tell me, so what's the worse that could happen?"

"Alright alright, fine... but what kinda spell did you want to do first?" Spike asked, the answer almost obvious to him after having seen the page Twilight left the book on.

"This!" Twilight proclaimed as she levitated the book in front of Spike's face, confirming his suspicions.

"Not this again Twilight..." Spike sighed. "Remember the last time you tried transformation spells? I got turned into a chicken for two days, and everypony kept calling me Scootaloo!" Spike crossed his arms in disgust, remembering those couple days.

"Yes I remember, which is why I decided to try these spells on myself instead of you."

"If you say so Twi'... just be careful, these are spells from a whole other continent remember!"

"You're worrying too much Spike," Twilight joked as she flipped past a couple pages. "But I got an idea to help get you excited about these spells!"

"Oh really? And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"This!" Twilight proclaimed as she once again levitated the book in front of Spike's face, allowing him to read the title of the spell on the top of the page.

"...You're gonna transform yourself into a dragon!" He asked loudly.

"Yup! Actually, consider it strange, but I've often wondered what it would be like to live life in your hooves. Um, I mean, claws." Twilight pulled the book back with her magic as she also began gather a few more items from her bag. "All I need are a few items – which I got from Zecora – and a little bit of the type of dragon I want to transform into."

"Wait, a little bit of... does that mean you're gonna want to take my..." Spike gulped. "B-blood...!"

"Not to worry, I just need a little bit of your scales DNA, so I'll just shave of a teensy little bit of your scales. It shouldn't hurt at all." With this, Twilight levitated a metal file out of her bag and started walking towards spike, who proceed to back up.

"W-w-wait a minute, that thing looks painful!"

"Trust me Spike, this won't hurt a bit, I promise," Twilight assured with a warm smile.

Though Spike still had his doubts, he sighed again and dipped his head, pointing his head scales towards Twilight as he braced himself. Levitating over a small wooden bowl, Twilight carefuly used to file to shave off a very small portion of Spike's scale, forming only a soft layer of scale dust in the bowl.

"There, that should be it!" Twilight announced happily as she tucked the file back into her bag.

"Shew, finally..." Spike said in relief. "So what's next?"

"Well, according to the book, the spell itself is very simple, it just requires some specific items for it." Twilight was bringing out some other powders and bits of what looked like old plants, guiding each of them into a separate bowl. "It won't take long, in fact I'm almost done!"

After adding a light blue liquid to the second bowl and a small bit of water, the content gently began to sizzle, which Twilight recognized from the book to be the indication that the potion was ready. She then began to channel magic into her horn, focusing on the spell and putting it together quickly. Then she released the spell, sending a soft light shooting at the potion and making it boil.

"Stand back, Spike," Twilight said as she levitated the first bowl with Spike's scale dust in it over the second bowl. "This is going to effect anything near it, so you should stay back just in case."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Spike said, already looking out from behind the kitchen door.

After one last deep breath, Twilight turned over the first bowl and let the dust fall into the boiling concoction. Almost immediately, a large puff of green smoke erupted from the bowl, enveloping Twilight and the surrounding furniture. The smoke sizzled for a while, coughing being heard from inside the cloud as Spike watched closely. After a few seconds, the smoke began to clear, and Spike could begin to make out a figure in the smoke.

"Hey Spike?" Twilight called out from inside the mass of smoke. "I... I think it worked! I feel... woah!"

"Ooh, let me see!" Spike said, a smile coming to his face as he realized Twilight was fine. "I bet you like like-..." Spike stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Twilight before him, the _new_ Twilight.

Twilight's spell had worked, and she had become a dragon. Her primary outer scales were the same color as her coat while the scales running from her chin, down across her belly, and to the tip of the underside of her tail were pink like her one highlight in her mane and tail. She was noticeably larger than spike, though only a few feet taller, just a bit higher than she would be as a pony standing on all four legs. Her tail was longer and curled a bit at the end which also had the same triangle point that Spike had. She also had Spike's scales that ran down from above her forehead, down the center of her back, and all the way to the tip of her tail. These scales were a very dark mix of blue and purple, resembling the main color of her mane and tail. Lastly, she had the scales that were present around Spike's cheeks, only they were longer, drooped down at the ends a bit, and were the darker purple that made up the second highlight in her mane and tail.

"Wow.. this is... this is amazing!" Twilight beamed as she stood up straight, wiggling around her fingers that she inspected closely. "I-I got hands! And Fingers! Oh, Lyra is going to be so jealous!" Twilight then looked behind her and wagged her tail a little. "Oh my, I even have a tail too! This is so amazing!" Twilight inspected her tail closely, raising it up as she looked down towards the lower base of her tail. "Isn't this cool Spike! ...Um, Spike?" Twilight looked up at Spike standing behind her, noticing him staring at her closely.

Spike was standing very still, his eyes fixated on the lower base of Twilight's tail that she had just been examining. Spike was also blushing heavily, his upper teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he lightly twiddled his fingers together.

"Spike? Hellooo" Twilight let go of her tail and waved her arms at him. After a few seconds, Spike snapped back to attention.

"HUH! Uh, what, I mean... woah..." Spike said, putting a hand on his head.

"I guess the spell worked really well, huh?" Twilight said with a smile as she walked over to a mirror. "Wow... I look just like you, Spike! Just a bit older, obviously." She turned her body around some as she examined herself further in the mirror. "Wow... life as a dragon, this is so going to go into my my presentation! I hope this spell lasts longer than just a few hours!"

Spike didn't respond, he only kept staring at Twilight as she moved her figure around in front of the mirror, showing off all the curves and movements of her body. Spike bit his lip harder as he felt most of his blood rushing to his head, his blush increasing dramatically.

"I wonder how long it does last anyways," Twilight thought aloud as she returned to the book After skimming through the workings of the spell, she read out a line put in bold text. "For spell length, see 'Transformations using Potions with Magic' on page 85. Hm alright..." Twilight used her fingers to flip through the pages to number 85 and then began to read through it. "It says here... oh, it says that 'spells using a combination of magic and potions must be reverted using another potion. Form changes are permanent unless the proper potion is supplied.' ...Maybe I should have read that part before trying out the spell," Twilight said to herself in a moderately worried tone. "Well, I should have what I need in my bag! If not, I can certainly get it from Zecora again if I need to."

Twilight bent over and looked through her saddlebags, her rump now fully displayed once again to Spike. Spike's whole face blushed now as he felt himself getting close to fainting, his pupils the size of little beads with his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he looked down at Twilight's rear. While Twilight was shifting from one side of her saddlebag to the other, she unintentionally wiggled her behind at spike, making his eyes roll back to the top of his head and finally fall back, knocked out cold.

"Spike?" Twilight called out as she heard a thud from behind her. Turning around, she saw the dragon passed out on his back while mumbling softly. "Umm... Spike?" Concerned, Twilight quickly rushed over to Spike to see if he was okay, figuring that he simply passed out from the shock of her being a dragon. However, listening closely, she was able to hear a bit of his unconscious mumbling.

"...That... …ass..."


	2. II

-II-

"T-Twilight!" Spike gasped as he saw dragon Twilight laying on her bed, staring at him with an alluring gaze.

"Oh Spike, you know it's past your bedtime..." Twilight cooed in a seductive time. "You should come to bed with me... I get so cold being all alone in this bed."

"T-Twilight... I..." Spike gulped loudly, staring at Twilight as she trailed her claws slowly up her chest and began to lick her fingers.

After a few bats of her tongue, she proceeded to slide her fingers back down her chest, across her stomach, and straight towards her inner thighs, all while staring at Spike with the same alluring gaze. Spike didn't know what came over him as he began to walk towards the bed, his heart beating fast with each step. As he approached, he continued to look at her legs and hand as she slowly began to stroke her own figure. Her fingers moves slowly and delicately over her own scales while passing voer some very suggestive areas.

"Ooh, Spike, are you staring at me?" Twilight said with a giggle as she turned over on the bed, her back side now facing spike. "You're so naughty..." She cooed once more after turning her head to face him while wiggling her rear at him.

"So... much... w-want..." Spike could hardly process any sort of mental function anymore as he drew closer, soon coming to the edge of the bed. He reached out with his hands, opened fully and ready to grasp Twilight's tight, round, plush-

**SPLASH!**

"Spike!" Twilight cried, pulling the bucket away as it still dripped with water. "Please wake up! Are you okay!"

"W-woah!" Spike yelled out after being unceremoniously woken up. With the last actions from his dream still clear in his mind, his arms immediately reacted by lunging forward and grabbing onto whatever was right in front of him – Twilight's chest.

"Uhh... Spike...?" Twilight looked down at Spike's claws as they gripped onto her chest, noticing two bulges in that area.

"Twilight! I-" Spike gasped loudly as he realized where he was grabbing, his body frozen still from shock. After a another moment, he quickly retracted his arms to his own body and rolled over. With Twilight no longer in his view, his mind finally began to process his thoughts regularly as he attempted to realize exactly what was going on. _That was a dream... all a dream... right?_ Spike thought to himself. _I'm still in the library, and Twilight is still a dragon, so..._

"Well, this is certainly new!" Twilight announced. "I forgot that the anatomy of female dragons had their breasts up in this area. Interesting..." As Spike turned over once more to look, Twilight began to move her hands over and around her chest, closely inspecting the feel and dynamics of her chest mounds.

"T-t-t-twilight... you're... and your..." Spike's nose began to drip with blood as his whole body began to heat up and sweat profusely. His limbs were now all shaking as he watched Twilight Sparkle rub herself firmly on her chest, and apparently enjoy doing it as well. "Gah! Can you please just... just stop!" Spike cried as he shut his eyes tight and drove his face into the floor, clasping his hands onto the top of his head.

"Huh? What's wrong Spike?" Twilight asked as she looked down at her trembling assistant. "Why are you shaking like that? What's..." It was then that Twilight noticed a little bit of blood dripping off of the front of Spike's face. "S-SPIKE! You're bleeding!" Quickly, Twilight got down on her knees and cradled Spike in her arms as she pulled him close to her. "Oh my gosh, are you hurt! Did you hit your head on the floor?"

"Twilight... it's you..." Spike choked out as best as he could as he raised his face up, now looking into Twilight's eyes.

"M-me! But what did I... I mean, what happened? How did your nose start bleeding, and why did you faint earlier?"

"You're... just..." Spike finally let his head flop down, not even caring that his head was now rest on Twilight's breasts as his mind reached utter mental exhaustion. "So hot..."

"I'm... hot?" Twilight questioned as she reared her head back, her face clear with confusion. "But I don't feel hot. What does..." Then Twilight noticed Spike's head give a soft nuzzle into her chest, and everything hit her like a ton of bricks.

In a loud gasp, Twilight realized everything. She was now a dragon, the same species as spike. Spike had never been around another female dragon, and the only beings around were ponies. Though he did have a crush on Rarity, it was obvious that things between the two couldn't go too far – even if Rarity complied, which was highly unlikely. Thinking back to when she first turned into a dragon to now, she then recalled all the times where she had... _exposed_ herself. _First with the tail..._ Twilight thought, passing through all the points that she could think of. _Then the mirror, and... oh no, my chest!_

Twilight then remembered that she had just inspected her own dragon breasts in front of spike, the equivalent to fondling her own pony breasts in front of a colt! This whole time Spike had been watching her as she showed off her body, and Spike has been mentally tortured by it, without her even knowing! Twilight's mind reeled at such a scandalous act, and only then had she finally realized what Spike had been going through.

"B-by Celestia...!" Twilight stammered, her face flushing red as she looked down at Spike still. "Oh Spike, I'm so sorry! I, I had no idea! I just, oh... what do I do!" Again Twilight's mind worked, checking for the best possible solution, which came quickly. _I have to change back to normal,_ Twilight thought. _That's the only way to fix this, and to stop torturing Spike! Oh the poor guy... I just feel so... dirty!_

Twilight looked at her assistant one more time before setting him back on the ground. "Alright Spike.." she began, "I'm going to go through the book and see what we need to reverse the spell, okay?" The only response she got was a soft nod with Spike laying face down on the floor, but that was all she needed.

Quickly she moved over to the book and flipped through the pages, searching for the correct counter-spell. To her relief the way to reverse the spell was not by another spell, but instead by a potion, so she didn't need to go recruit another unicorn to help her out with it. All she needed were a few ingredients and a bit of her original DNA and they could complete the potion. Moving swiftly, Twilight searched through her bag once more for the desired ingredients.

"Tumbleroot... Gauss grass... Neem leaf powder... White sage... and then there's... oh no..." Twilight rummaged through her bag more, yet couldn't find the last ingredient she needed. She checked the table, and it was none of the few items she already had out. "Uuuhh, Spike, I think we have a bit of a problem here."

"What is it?" Spike asked aloud, still not raising his head up.

"I think I'm missing one of the ingredients that's listed here, so I'm going to have to go back to Zecora's place to get it." Twilight sighed at the realization that she would have to walk all the way through the Everfree forest again for the third time today. Also, the book gave a bit more information as to the specifics of the ingredient needed. "...And I may need you to come with me."

"Huh? Why's that?" Spike questioned, finally lifting his head but being careful to not look to low.

"The book says I need something called 'Essence of Dragon' as the main ingredient for any potion to turn a transformed dragon back into their original form. Also, it says that it's needed fresh, within two minutes of being extracted from a dragon before it must be used, or the essence is wasted."

"What's 'Essence of Dragon?' I've never heard of that before." Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but I know Zecora should know, it is her book after all," Twilight said as she finished packing up the needed supplies and her book into her saddlebags. "Whatever the case, I'm now certain that I'll need you with me, so we should really get going Spike. The sooner we can get this fixed, the better."

"Right... fixed..." Spike said softly with a sigh.

Twilight then walked upstairs and into her room, quickly snagging her hairbrush that still had a few strands of hair on it. Instead of picking a few pieces off, she decided it would be best to bring the whole thing instead of searching for a few strands of hair in a saddlebag. With the last item she needed in her bag, Twilight went back downstairs with Spike who had gotten back up to his feet.

"You ready to go Spike?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with I guess..."

"Alright, let's get going then." With that, Twilight sat her saddlebag over her shoulder and started towards the door with Spike close behind. _Going to Zecora's should be easy_, Twilight thought. _I always take the same route, so I know where I'm going. What could go wrong?_


	3. III

-III-

"THINGS ARE GOING VERY WRONG!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs as she and spike raced as fast as they could through the Everfree forest. Behind them was a juvenile hydra with only two heads, yet still as large as a regular sized Ponyville home, chasing them while roaring out in excitement.

"How the heck did that hydra know we were coming!" Spike yelled to Twilight in a mixed tone of confusion and fear.

"I dunno!" Twilight screamed in a reply, trying to think of a reason as to how a hydra could have ambushed them. "It must have been waiting for us on the path I usually take! I guess it's because I kept using it over and over today!"

**SNAP**

"Watch it Twi'!" Spike yelled as Twilight narrowly avoided one of the hydra's snapping jaws. "Stop thinking and keep running!"

_But I gotta think,_ Twilight said in her mind as she sped through and over bushes next to spike, trying not to lose him in the dense forest. _I gotta figure out a way to escape this hydra!_ Twilight's mind reeled as she tried to come up with an escape plan, tried to remember any sort of trick to getting a hydra off of you. She thought of running under it like she did last time at Froggy Bottom Bog, but this hydra was not nearly big enough for that, and she wouldn't make it under.

**SNAP**

"What are we gonna do Twilight!" Spike yelled again in desperation as he looked over to her. "What are we-" Spike was only a few feat ahead of Twilight in the direction they were going, and the angle at which he saw her allowed him to catch a very alluring view of Twilight's chest. Every time Twilight made a footstep, jumped over a bush or a fallen branch, or ducked under one of the hydra's heads, her breasts bounced and jiggled freely. Spike couldn't help but stare at her, not even paying attention to what was in front of him, and more importantly what was behind him. His legs passively carried him further and further, yet his eyes would not veer away from Twilight's direction.

Spike's cheeks turned a deep crimson as he bit his lower lip, his mind momentarily drifting away from the deadly scenario they were currently in. Twilight began moving ahead, and Spike caught the perfect side angle as her breasts continued to bounce around before him. Soon Twilight was pulling ahead more, allowing him to catch a tantalizing and almost teasing angle of her breasts, making him move his head over in a vain attempt to see more. However, it was then that Spike realized that if Twilight was now pulling ahead of him, that meant that-

**SNAP**

"WOAH!" Spike yelled as the latest snap of the hydra's jaw came just centimeters from his tail which had somehow began to become erect.

Snapped out of his trance, Spike quickly picked up his pace again and caught up to Twilight, who was still trying to figure a way out of this mess. However, before she could come up with anything, the two were suddenly met with an abrupt clearing in the forest, followed by flying through the air over a river. Within only a split second, the two had ran out over a large river in the forest and were in mid-air over it. For a moment, it seemed like Spike and Twilight would make it, but their hopes quickly dropped at an equal rate to their descent, straight into the middle of the river.

"SPIKE!" Twilight cried out as she tried to keep her head above the fast flowing water.

"TWILIGHT! I CAN'T -gurgle- I CAN'T SWIM WELL!" Spike cried back as he too fought against the water.

As Twilight attempted to make her way towards Spike, she heard a large splash behind them. Looking back, the hydra had jumped into the water as well and was then right behind them once more.

**SNAP**

Twilight barely managed to duck under the hydra's latest grab at it and continued to desperately try to reach Spike. Though naturally adept in the water, the hydra was still a juvenile, and water of these speeds were throwing it off left and right, beginning to make it tumble over at times. As the hydra continued to try to regain its balance, Twilight wasted no energy in making her way towards Spike and finally grabbing a hold of him with one of her claws. Giving a tight jerk, she pulled him closer and wrapped both arms around him, holding him tight in her arms as the two floated down the river.

"TWI', DO YOU HEAR THAT!" Spike yelled in order to keep his voice heard over the raging water.

"YOU MEAN THE HYDRA!" Twilight replied, looking back briefly while kicking her feet, trying to keep the two afloat. "YES, I'M WELL AWARE OF IT!"

"NO, NOT HIM! **THAT!**" Pointing down the river, Spike stared straight at a sudden ending to the river, the trees, and the earth around them.

As they drew closer, Twilight could then begin to hear a low rumble and the sound of crashing water. Though in a highly stressful situation, it wasn't hard for her to figure out what those clues meant. And as they reached the point where the river cut off, her suspicions were swiftly confirmed.

"**WATERFAAAAAALL!**" They both cried out in unison as they both turned over the side and began to free-fall down the cliff.

The waterfall was about 50 feet or so in height, and Spike and Twilight only used this time to hold each other closer. In a brief moment, they exchanged glances as they knew their lives may be nearing their end points. But as they exchanged glances, Spike's face blushed as he realized hone of his claws was latched onto one of Twilight's breasts, giving it a soft squeeze before the two hit the water.

**SPLASH**

~Another undefined period of time later~

Twilight's eyes strained to open as she had finally found herself coming out of her unconscious state. Her head was spinning and pulsing with a strong pain as she tried to lean up,but eventually managed to gather up the strength and coordination to do so. As she looked up, she could tell that it was now night time, the moon now half way up in the sky with the stars clearly visible. Looking around her, Twilight found that she was just up against the edge of a river, her still dragonified feet lightly dipped into it. She rubbed her eyes gently with a hand before looking around more, able to make out some bushes, a large quantity of trees, as well as-

"Spike!" She suddenly cried out as she saw her dragon assistant curled up several feet away, not moving. "Oh no, SPIKE!" Twilight cried again as she clumsily crawled over to him, her body still not fully woken up.

As she drew closer, the little dragon would still not move, and to her didn't even seem to be breathing. Twilight's eyes watered as she came upon him and scooped him up in her arms gently, bringing him into a deep hug.

"Oh Spike..." Twilight whimpered as a tear began to drip down from her eye. "No... this can't... this can't be happening..." Twilight spoke in a soft voice as tears continued to flow.

Twilight proceeded to cry freely as she held her limp dragon assistant in her arms, all of her sorrow pouring out of her all at once. She thought it might be a dream, she _wanted_ this to be a dream, but the aching in the back of her head constantly reminded that this was real. Twilight embraced her assistant fully just then, crying out as loud as she could while holding her arms around him tightly.

"Spike no! Please don't leave me, I'm sorry! Spike! SPIIIIKE!" Though no matter how loud Twilight yelled, no matter how hard she cried, nothing seemed to bring Spike back. Not now, and maybe not ever... until-

"T-twi... light...?" Came a soft whisper from from Spike, his eyes still closed with his body still limp.

"S-Spike!" Twilight gasped as she reared her head back and looked at Spike's face. "Y-you're alive...!"

"T-twilight... your..." Spike groaned softly, his head swaying from side to side slightly as he seemed to be beginning to regain consciousness.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed as more tears, those of joy began to flow from her eyes. "You're okay! You're... you're going to be okay!" Again Twilight embraced Spike fully, her tears running down her face and to Spike's back. "Oh Spike, I was so worried that-..." Twilight paused as she felt a claw gripping on one of her rear cheeks.

"Mmmm... your scales are so soft..." Spike mumbled as if he was sleep-talking while his other claw slid over one of Twilight's breasts, giving a squeeze there as well. "And you're so warm..." Spike's head leaned up lightly as he stuck his tongue out, licking at whatever was there, which happened to be straight onto Twilight's lips.

"S-s-spike!" Twilight gasped as her face flushed red. "Are you... hey, wake up!" At this, Twilight began to shake her assistant a bit, trying not to shake him to hard, but every squeeze she got from his claws seemed to urge her to shake harder.

"W-wah... huh? Where am I.. what's-" As Spike came to, he suddenly realized the placement of both his claws, and where his lips were dangerously close to. As he looked up at Twilight, he was also able to make out the bright blush on her face, which was then only matched by the one that began to grow on his.

Both Twilight and spike turned their heads away, as spike rearranged the positions of his claws, holding them both now on Twilight's hips. They both continued to blush, eyes looking around while trying to find something else to talk about.

"W-where are we...?" Spike finally choked out as he observed his surroundings.

"I... I dunno," Twilight replied, looking around a bit more herself. Looking up the river, there was no waterfall anywhere in sight. "We seemed to have drifted a long ways since the waterfall... and it's night time, so we could be anywhere by now."

"The waterfall... oh no, is that hydra still around!" Spike gulped.

"No, I don't think so... I think it got hit by the waterfall too, and it lost us." Twilight looked around more, hoping not to be proven wrong. "I think we're safe now. I just hope we can find a way out of this forest."

As Twilight looked around, she got a strange feeling that something was missing. She looked down at Spike, who was also surveying their surroundings, and then back at the water. Then, it hit her...

"Oh no, my saddlebags!" Twilight yelled out suddenly. "I lost my saddlebags, with the book and all the ingredients inside!"

Twilight got off the ground and released Spike from her arms as she ran towards the water's edge, scanning the immediate area for any sign of her bags. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen. Twilight fell to her knees, feeling helpless now without any supplies and without her magic to help her. _What are we going to do now?_ She thought to herself as she gave a deep sigh.

"Twilight...?" Spike asked as he came up beside her. "How are we going to get out of the forest? It's really creepy at night... well, even _more_ creepy."

"I dunno Spike, but I don't think it would be wise to wander around the forest at night," Twilight said as she began to look around once more. "We should try to find some shelter to stay in until morning."

"You mean like that?" Spike said as he pointed off towards the forest. Turning around, Twilight saw him pointing towards a barely visible opening in the side of a steep hill protruding from above the treetops, looking to be a cave.

"That should work," Twilight said. "I just hope there isn't anything currently occupying that cave..." she gulped at the possibility of things that could be holding up in that cave, and how angry they would be to have two dragons suddenly crash in there with it for the night.

However, the two currently had no other option, and proceeded to walk through the forest after one last check of the river for Twilight's saddlebags. After only a few minutes, and without interruption, the two made it to the cave's entrance. Once inside, they were relieved to find out that the inside was not occupied, and also had patches of very small mushrooms on the ground and lining parts of the walls. Feeling the mushroom patches, Twilight determined that these might be good areas to rest for the night, and proceeded to lay down on one of them. Spike quickly followed suit, curling up on a nearby patch of mushrooms and wrapping his tail around himself.

"Hey Spike..." Twilight whispered softly, her body shifting around some.

"Yeah Twi'?" Spike asked, able to hear Twilight shifting around and then suddenly feel her arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry I brought you into all of this..." She said with a tear building up in her eye. "It's all my fault... just, everything."

"It's okay Twi', really. It's just... been a really weird day." Spike said, accepting Twilight's embrace and sliding his own arms around her. "I think it's gonna be pretty hard to sleep outside though... even if we are in a cave."

"Don't worry Spike," Twilight assured. "Just try to drift off to some sort of happy place... a dream land where all your wonders and fears just whisk away, and you can simply lay back and enjoy- uh, not _that_ kind of happy place..." Twilight said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks as she pulled one of Spike's hands off of her rear.

"Oh, sorry..."


	4. IV

-IV-

Twilight awoke early in the morning, the sun having just risen with light barely managing to shine into the cave. It was very quiet outside, the plants and grass still covered with morning dew. However, the light was not what woke Twilight up, for her and Spike were too far back into the cave to be able to feel the sun's direct rays. Twilight was woken up by Spike's constant mumbling, as well as his body moving around in her arms.

_He seems to be having quite an active dream,_ Twilight thought to herself as her mind recovered from her previously sleeping state. _What in Equestria would make him squirm around this much? Is he having a nightmare?_ With her eyes still closed, Twilight moved her arms around Spike in order bring him into a close embrace to calm him down. Twilight gently began pulling him against her when she abruptly stopped, feeling something else against her.

_What is... that?_ Twilight one again spoke to herself as she felt something fleshy against her thigh. Feeling around, Spike's arms were both curled up just under her chest with his head nestled into her arms. Twilight imagined it would be his tail curled up between his legs – as that's what a dragon, and most animals normally do when scared – but quickly found that to be protruded out in the opposite direction. Twilight then felt his legs, confirming to her that they both were held up against her legs as well, as was intended from the embrace. Still, Twilight could find no explanation for this new object poking her. She then slowly placed her hand on it, gently feeling it around to hopefully find out what it is. She then felt that it continued on, and as she felt her hand around to where it leads, she heard spike let out a hearty moan.

In an instant, Twilight's eyes shot open as she realized what, or _who_ this piece of fleshy mass was connected to. It all suddenly clicked into place, the squirming, the poking, the _moan_... and just as she had released her hand, Spike's hips gently began to gyrate, poking her thigh over and over. Twilight was about to look down and see, but then closed her eyes once more as she blushed intensely, slowly pulling Spike off of her. _I don't believe it..._ she gasped inwardly as she gently laid Spike on his back beside her, not even daring to glance over. _I... I didn't even know he was __**old**__ enough for that yet! It, it can't be... maybe it's not, maybe it was something else... maybe I should take a look to see if... no! I can't, I just... oh Celestia, what do I do!_

~Another expenditure of this thing called "time" later~

Spike groaned loudly as he eventually came out of his own slumber, bringing up one of his hands and rubbing his eyes. He then leaned up and looked around, gradually pulling his eyes open more and more as he continued to fully wake up. It didn't take him long to notice that he was still in the cave, as well as the pile of leaves on his lap that resembled a teepee.

"Uuuhhhh..." Spike groaned, his mind not yet fully functional. "That was a long night... ...why is there a pile of leaves on my-" Spike then gasped as he remembered that he had been in Twilight's arms last night, and then of the dream he had last night as well. He then shifted his legs slightly, and felt himself rubbing against the leaves, a very private section of himself.

_Oh man, did I do it again?_ Spike asked to himself as he stared at the little leaf pile. _That... thing that I get when I wake up from some of those really weird dreams... I had one again. And with..._ His eyes then shot open as he looked around the cave, closely examining his surroundings.

"Twilight!" He said as he looked for her.

He hesitated to get up and risk revealing himself, but he already felt himself retracting as he grew more concerned over Twilight's whereabouts. With his shame finally tugged in fully, he got up and brushed the leaves off of himself and then started to run towards the exit. It didn't take him long to see Twilight sitting out a small ways beyond the opening looking out through a break in the trees. Spike slowed down as he approached, nervous of how Twilight might react to what she found when she woke up. It was obvious that she saw it, and he knew it. And yet, he knew he had to confront her, and he hoped dearly that she wouldn't mention anything.

"T-twilight...?" Spike spoke in a soft voice as he came up behind her.

"Oh Spike, you're awake," Twilight said in a moderately upbeat tone of voice. "Come and sit, I've been thinking a lot this morning."

"Okay..." Spike said, taking a seat beside her after a bit of hesitation. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Well... First I was thinking of how we're going to get out of this forest. The water flows down from the mountains deeper in the Everfree forest and then out towards the edges and beyond the forest. There's even one specific river that even ends up flowing right beside Ponyville. So, even if we don't catch that one river, we're bound to find out way out and get to some sort of road somewhere, and then we can begin to head back."

"Wow, I never thought of that... you think it'll work?"

"I'm almost certain. I was mainly waiting for you to wake up so we could get going. I'm really hungry, and I bet you are too, so I didn't want to waste much time."

"W-well, then we should get going then!" Spike said as he practically jumped to his feet, ready to move out. "Let's go!"

"Hold on," Twilight spoke up, making Spike stop immediately. "There's something else I want to talk about..."

_Oh no, I hope she isn't going to bring up this morning...!_ Spike thought.

"I wanted to talk to you about, well... what happened this morning..."

_Dang it!_ "Uh, w-what about this morning? Heh..." Spike peered side to side nervously as he rubbed his claw on the back of his head.

"Spike, come sit back down please." She said in a more monotone voice, pushing Spike's nervous meter higher. As Spike sat back down, twilight began again, "Spike, what I want to know first is... what do you think of Rarity?"

"Rarity?" Spike asked with a confused face. "What do you mean? She's the most beautiful, amazing, generous pony there is! She IS the element of generosity you know."

"Yes I know, Spike. Now, what do you think of me?"

"Well... you're Twilight! You're almost like a Sister, but not exactly like that... I mean, I know we're not related technically, but..." Spike looked over at Twilight, and then down to her chest, biting his lip slightly. "Uhh... It's just... ummm..."

"It's alright Spike," Twilight smiled lightly with a small blush. "You don't have to be ashamed... in fact, I'm surprised that I never really expected this sort of outcome when turning into a dragon"

"You... didn't?" Spike asked, confused.

"Well, not really. But I can sort of guess a few things... First,you like rarity in a very platonic way, don't you?"

"Plato... plat... huh?"

"It means that when you think of her, you don't end with what you had this morning..."

"O-oh..." Spike gulped loudly as his face flushed red. "Right..."

"But when I turned into a dragon like you, and with me being the opposite gender, you don't exactly think of me like you do rarity, but as something else... something _more_, don't you?"

Spike didn't reply, but he bit his lip with a slow nod. Twilight sighed in response.

"Actually Twilight, I sort of have a confession to make..."

"Hm? What's that Spike?"

"Well... " Spike fiddled his fingers together as he gathered up the strength to bring out one of his deepest secrets. "I sorta, this isn't the first time this has happened..."

"Huh?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I mean, this morning. It's happened a couple times, and it's usually after I wake up." Spike gulped again as he was about to continue. "You see, I came across one of your anatomy books one day while you were gone, and sorta found a section on dragons... _female_ dragons..."

"Oh, o-oh my..." Twilight blushed lightly as she recalled her own discovery of the reproduction system, which was also by a book.

"And well, after that, that's when I sometimes had these weird dreams with some of the dragons from that book! They were doing like... I can't explain it, but a lot of stuff... to me! It's all really weird..."

"I know this must be really hard for you," Twilight started as she looked at Spike with a warm smile. "You're just too young to fully understand all of the things you're feeling. And to suddenly have this situation put on me, and you, well... I can't even imagine the frustration you must be going through. And I'm sorry for not realizing this earlier Spike... it would have saved you, and probably me, a lot of trouble..."

"It's alright Twilight, I should be the one apologizing. After all, with that, um, well, ya know..."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to apologize for," Twilight replied with a giggle. "You're just reaching a certain age is all. You're probably going to start changing a lot soon, and I'll be there to help you out every step of the way."

"What kind of changes?"

"Like, you know, growing up changes. Your scales will get longer, tougher, your limbs will grow, you'll eat more, that sort of thing."

"Okay, I think I get it... hey, wait a second." Spike seemed to have encountered an epiphany. "If I feel this way when I see you, then do you... ya know...?"

"Hm? Oh, oh! Oh my, um, no... I believe I've still got my regular pony instincts with me! Hehe... wow..." Twilight blushed lightly at the levels of awkwardness this conversation had already reached.

The next minute was filled with silence as the two sat there, Spike sometimes taking a quick peek at Twilight, and then looking away as Twilight took a quick peek towards Spike. Neither of the two knew any good way to continue this conversation, so Twilight decided to make the first move.

"So, should we get started?" Twilight asked as she looked at Spike.

"Started...?" Spike looked back, having just snapped out of a daydream he was in, and somehow managed to connect it with reality. "Y-you mean... oh gosh Twilight, I dunno, I mean this is just... I don't know if my body's ready for that..."

"Uh, Spike, I was talking about starting down the river."

"Oh! Right. Um," Spike looked away momentarily, trying to hide the bright blush on his face. "Yeah, let's get going!" Spike shot up to his feet and proceeded to march in a direction parallel to the river, keeping his face turned while his blush slowly faded.

"Spike, down-river is the _other_ way," Twilight corrected.

"Oh! I, I knew that!" Spike replied quickly as he turned around and began marching the correct direction. Twilight quickly joined him and soon they were both walking at a steady pace with the river in view beside them.

"Well," Twilight started, "All we have to do is follow the river, get out of the Everfree forest, find a road, and make our way to Ponyville! Sounds easy enough, what could go wr-" one of Spike's hands reached up and blocked Twilight's mouth before she could finish.

"Please don't jinx us again..."


	5. V

-V-

The sun was high in the sky over the Everfree forest as Spike and Twilight continued their journey. Though the foliage was usually too thick to see above the canopy, the rive they were next to allowed them both to be able to see the sky above them.

"Are we there yet?" Spike groaned as he lazily flopped his legs across the ground.

"Not yet Spike," Twilight replied, walking right beside Spike "I still haven't seen any sign of the forest's end. It's probably going to take a few more hours."

"Oh come on..." Spike complained, eager to get home. "I'm starving!"

"I know Spike, I am too. Just please hang in there, I know we'll be able to go home soon."

The pair continued down the riverside, Twilight diligently watching her surroundings as Spike seemed to be barely able to keep up with her, dragging his legs along lazily while holding his stomach. Up ahead, however, Twilight noticed a strangely familiar patch of flowers. Getting closer, she realized exactly what the blue patch of plants were. _Uh oh, Poison Joke_, Twilight thought to herself. _We'd better move around it._ Watching her step, Twilight carefully maneuvered around the separate patches of poison joke ahead of her, making sure that she didn't even so much as cause a single petal to touch any of her scales. Soon, she was out of the patches and back on track at the river's edge, with Spike coming right up beside her.

_There, hope we don't run into that again_, Twilight thought to herself. She looked over at Spike briefly as she continued walking, seeing him still slouching as he walked. With a simple shrug, she looked forward again and continued examining her surroundings for any other abnormalities. What she didn't see, however, was the blatant trail through the poison joke patches that Spike had made as he walked through them.

~Uh, yeah, more time later. You get the drill~

Twilight's stomach growled hungrily as her and Spike continued on. She didn't know for sure, but this may have been the longest period of time she's spent without food. She was also slouched over, groaning softly every now and then as her stomach continued to rage. Spike wasn't doing well either, his claws were clenched onto his stomach while he groaned out loudly. Twilight knew it was obnoxious, but she didn't blame him. They hadn't eaten since yesterday!

Suddenly, a bright coloration ahead caught Twilight's eye. As she peered over, she noticed they were...

"Berries!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly, Spike's head perking up to attention in response. "Look Spike, there's some wild berries up ahead!"

"Oh boy, I'm starving!" Spike said as he rushed over to the random pile of plump red berries on the forest floor.

Upon further inspection, the berries seemed to be just right. They were relatively large, seemed swollen with tasty juices, and – according to what Twilight read in a book once – seemed to be an edible species. Her and Spike quickly gathered around the pile as she looked at them, they looked so delicious and freshly picked and-

"Wait a second..." Twilight said aloud as she was about to pick up a berry. "Spike, I don't think we should touch these berries."

"Why not Twi'?" Spike said as he picked up a whole handful.

"Spike no! It might be-" Suddenly, a mesh of rope sprung up from below their feet and hoisted them into the air, held together by four ropes tied to a higher branch. Spike and Twilight were squeezed together with the berries as they bounced lightly from the force of the ropes closing around them.

"Gah! It's a trap!" Twilight yelled in frustration as she tried to move around. "I can't believe we fell for it!"

"Merh erff murhff!" Spike yelled out, his voice muffled somehow.

"What Spike? I couldn't understand you," Twilight replied as she looked around her, her face stuck looking outward and unable to turn to see Spike's exact positioning.

"Mih Canph Breaff!" Spike yelled louder, squirming around.

"You, you can't breath?" Twilight asked. "Where's your head stuck?"

"I dunph noeh! Mih heaph if stuckph!"

"Your head's stuck?" Twilight tried to feel her limbs around to get a better idea of Spike's positioning, but was unable to figure it out. Without being able to see, she wasn't sure which part was what! Thinking for a moment, she got an idea, but knew she would probably pay dearly for suggesting this to spike. However, if she wanted to get them both in a more coordinated position, and maybe even get out, she needed to know how Spike was trapped against her.

"T-try using your moth or something Spike. I think I should be able to feel exactly where if you give the spot a little lick."

It did not take long for Twilight to wholeheartedly regret deciding to use that idea. Only a few moments after suggesting it, she felt something wet and slithery creep between the inner most area between her thighs, tickling her in a way she had never been tickled before.

"S-SPIKE!" She gasped out loudly as a vibrant blush lit up on her face. "D-don't lick again, please! I... I know where head is stuck, just, you can't see anything, can you!"

"Noeh, I canf onphee shee burphies" Spike replied.

"Okay..." Twilight sighed in relief as she felt her heart beating at her chest. "Just, just close your eyes for a minute, I'm going to try to move us around some."

Like a klutzy ballerina dancer, Twilight shifted and moved her body around as best she could, accidentally hitting spike in the stomach a few times with her foot. While she shifted, multiple berries got caught between them and burst, spilling their juices over the two. By the time Twilight had stopped, both of them were covered in slimy berry juice. Twilight had succeeded – partially, at least – and had managed to get them both out of that incredibly uncomfortable position. However, the position they were then in resembled something similar to a pose two lovers be in while facing one another.

"Uhh... Twilight?" Spike asked nervously with a slight blush.

"I-I did my best Spike..." Twilight replied as she looked away, a blush appearing on her face as well. "It's really hard to move around in this rope trap ya know..."

"I know, but, that's not what I was gonna say..." Spike's blushed intensified.

"Then what is it, Spike?" Twilight asked, curious.

"I... all this juicy stuff, and your moving against me, and now, I... I'm sorry!"

"S-sorry for what?" Twilight asked nervously, afraid of what Spike might be implying.

"Please don't be mad, I can't help it! I just don't know what came over me, and I can't stop it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Woah Spike, slow down! Just, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"For... uhm..." Spike blushed more as he took a deep breath. "It's cuz... I think I'm about to, um, t-to _poke_ you..."

"Poke me?" Twilight asked, oblivious to what he meant. "Why would you be sorry for poking me? I mean, I can understand if you did it over and over to be annoying, but I don't-" Twilight stopped in mid sentence, her eyes suddenly widening to the size of dinner plates as she felt something poking her inner thighs. It pressed lightly against her at first, but it gradually began to push more. The feeling seemed to creep in between her thighs and press against her middle-body scale arrangement, at which point Spike let out a very faint moan.

"NO, NO NO NONONO NO!" Twilight screamed out as she frantically shook her body around, trying desperately to keep the 'poker' away from her. "K-KEEP IT AWAY! PLEASE! SPIKE, FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA, C-CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"I CAN'T!" Spike cried out, struggling as well. "I'm sorry! I don't know how to make it stop, this doesn't happen very often!"

"I know! Just, oh my, just don't let it get _in_ me!" Twilgiht pleaded as she tried to cover herself up, the juices making their bodies slip and slide together, making Spike even more excited.

Twilight and Spike continued to struggle, the situation becoming more and more compromising. Neither of them could seem to find a solution amidst their struggling, and at one point Twilight almost got poked in the mouth. Their struggling coupled with constant shouting and pleading continued for several minutes before a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind a line of trees.

"A dragon couple caught in my snare?" The voice said, Twilight and Spike freezing as they heard the new voice. "This particular outcome, I was unaware!"

"Z... Zecora...?" Twilight said hesitantly as she looked around, able to see the zebra walking about from beside a tree from the corner of her eye. "Zecora! It's you!"

"The voice of Twilight Sparkle, you seem to possess," Zecora said as she approached the two captured dragons. "But instead, you have the body of a dragoness!"

"It is me!" Twilight pleaded. "I tried out one of the spells from your book and turned myself into a dragon, and then tried to come and see you to get an ingredient I was missing. But on my way to your hut, me and Spike got ambushed by a Hydra and got lost in the forest. We've been trying to find our way out all day!"

"So Spike is the name of this other dragon, who you are currently trapped with in my bind." Zecora continued, a coy smile appearing on her face. "Why miss Sparkle, I never took you for one to like the action from behind!"

"What do-... ugh, no!" Twilight groaned, Zecora having pointed out the compromising position they were currently stuck in. "It's not like that! He's just my little assistant, we just got caught in this trap is all! Now can you please let us down?"

"Not a problem my hilarious friend, I will help put your problems to an end." Zecora giggled slightly as she walked to the a hidden rope by a tree and pulled it, releasing the two from the trap.

And by releasing the two from the trap, it of course means letting them free fall about six feet to the ground and land with a thud.

"Ah! Ouch..." Twilight said, landing flat on her stomach in a mushy pile of squished berries. "T-thanks Zecora... can you please lead us to your home now?"

"Why of course Twilight, for you it shall be done," Again Zecora's coy smile appeared on her face with another light blush. "But please, don't let me interject on you and your lover's fun~" She giggled as she saw Twilight's blush from noticing Spike on her back, his hips positions almost perfectly against her rear.

"W-we're not lovers!" Twilight exclaimed "He's my assistant, t-that's all! It's just been really awkward having us both be dragons, so please..."

"It's alright Twilight, I was just having a bit of fun. Now come, let's go get your ingredient list done."

Zecora turned and began to walk off as Twilight got to her feet, Spike falling back gently behind her, his 'poker' still exposed. Spike hurriedly covered it up with his claws as he ran over to a pile of bushes, snatching a few leaves off of it to help. After gathering a bit of a pile, he rushed up beside Twilight, ready to follow her to Zecora's place.

"Jeez..." Twilight sighed as she began walking to follow Zecora, Spike right beside her. "This better end up being one good friendship report when we're done..."


	6. VI

-VI-

"Thank you again so much for this Zecora," Twilight said as she walked through the door of Zecora's home, the sun now only a couple hours away from setting.

"It is not a problem Twilight, I am happy to help any way I can. And this problem involving ingredients is one I can fully understand." Zecora circled around her large cauldron and grabbed a large pitcher of water from a shelf, carefully pouring the water into the cauldron. "You said you had not eaten since early yesterday. I will make you some soup then to enjoy during your stay."

"Oh thank you Zecora, but you really don't have to..." As if on cue, Twilight's stomach grumbled loudly in apparent protest. Zecora simply looked over to her and smiled with a soft giggle. "Of course... It would be really nice. Hehe..."

"Oh, and one more thing, before I forget..." Zecora said as she reached into a wicker basket, pulling out a near dry saddlebag. "A bag floating in the water, one I felt compelled to protect."

"M-my saddlebag!" Twilight beamed cheerfully as she raced over. "Oh thank you so much Zecora! I don't know what I would have done without this! It has all the ingredients, the book, just... everything! Thank you so much!"

"It is not a problem my very literate friend, for I feel it my duty, to have a friendly hoof to lend."

With Twilight's spirit lifted from re-acquiring her book, and both her's and Spike's stomachs filled with soup, Twilight felt ready to talk to Zecora about the last ingredient. After searching her back, Twilight was relieved to find that almost all of her ingredients were kept safe in their containers with minimal water damage, and that the book itself was still in one piece. Though drenched, she figured that it would be easily and safely dried with magic once she turned back to normal. _Now to actually _get_ back to normal..._ Twilight though as she carried the book over to Zecora.

"Zecora," Twilight began as she set the book already opened to the desired page next to Zecora, who was sitting at the table. "This is the last ingredient we need. Everything else is still in my saddlebag, but this... 'Essence of Dragon' is the only thing we're missing."

"Hmmm..." Zecora studied the book closely, searching her thoughts for more details on the Essence of Dragon. "Ah, Essence of Dragon, I remember it now! Also to extract it, I remember how."

"Great! So, where do we get it from? Is it sort of like a plant or perhaps just a bit more of Spike's scales?"

"Hey!" Spike shouted in protest.

"hehe, it appears the identity of this ingredient is one you have yet to guess. It is often very difficult to extract this essence, without making a mess." A slight blush lit up on Zecora's face.

"The identity of the ingredient?" Twilight what Zecora said for a moment. "You mean... it's not a plant? Or just more of Spike's scales?"

"It's not... b-blood, is it...!" Spike asked, his eyes darting left and right in worry.

"I have sometimes wondered Twilight Sparkle, with your knack for reading and cramming so much knowledge in your head, if you have ever spent one night with another stallion in your bed."

"Another... w-wait, hold on a second!" Twilight stammered as her cheeks lit up with a bright blush. "What does anything like... like _that_ have to do with the Essence of Dragon?"

"My question is relevant, as you will seen see. For the identity of this ingredient, not pleasant it will be."

"Well..." Twilight quickly walked over and covered Spike's ears with her claws, holding him in place even with his apparent protest. "...No. I have never done anything sexual with anypony... of either gender at that! B-but really I still don't see what this has to do with the final ingredient!"

"The final ingredient miss Sparkle..." Zecora began as she leaned her muzzle in close to Twilight's ear. "Is the ingredient meant to breed. The essence of dragon is indeed the dragon seed."

"Dragon... seed?" Twilight stopped, looking up for a moment to think, before an idea popped into her mind. "Oh! So it's not a plant, but the _seed_ of a plant, right?" Zecora merely shook her head with a light frown, and then looked down at Spike who had his arms crossed, not at all happy with not being able to hear. "Well, if it's not a seed, then..."

Twilight also looked down at Spike, and then searched her thoughts some more for a solution. _Final ingredient is the dragon seed... _Twilight though. _But the ingredient is also meant to breed... b-but, that means...!_ Like a ton of bricks suddenly slapping her in the face, Twilight raised her hands to her mouth as she shot backwards, pressing her back against the far wall with a deep, loud gasp. She stared at Zecora with wide eyes, who only returned Twilight's extremely surprised look with a coy smile.

"N-NO! You can't... you can't be serious Zecora..!"

"What? What is it?" Spike asked, his head turning back between Zecora and Twilight in confusion.

"It cannot be helped Twilight, what I have said is true. Now you know what it is you must do..."

"A-and I have to... to get it, f-f-from... S-s-spike...?"

"He is the only dragon around and the ingredient must be served fresh, within a minute or less. But do not worry, for I shall give you a tip to get it without too much of a mess!"

"T-That's not the point! Spike is like... he's, he's practically family to me! I mean, it's just... oh my gosh, no, no no nonono no... this is all so very wrong..."

"I know this is very troubling, and causes much distress in your head..." Zecora said as she approached Twilight. "So if it is something you really cannot do, I shall do it instead."

Twilight grasped her claws against her head as she took a seat on one of the home's sitting logs beside her. Now, not only did she realize the horrible truth behind the identity of this final ingredient, she was now faced with an offer by Zecora, of all ponies, er, Zebras, to _extract_ it herself! _This can't be happening..._ Twilight though as she neared a fetal position. _This must be some sort of prank. Some __sort of sick joke set up by somepony... somewhere... just... oh Celestia, what do I do? I don't think I can stand getting that from Spike myself, but Zecora... no, no I can't, it would probably scar Spike for life. It has to be me, it has to be who he cares about most... oh Celestia, why does it have to be me?_

"I..." Twilight began, closing her eyes slowly as she lifted her head. "I... I'll do it. I'll extract the essence from Spike... if somepony has to do it, it... it should be me..."

"A very abnormal task indeed, but it is best to get it out of the way. I will go prepare the other ingredients, for you must swallow it all anyways..."

"Right..." Twilight gulped as she opened her eyes slightly and looked at Spike, his face still showing his obvious confusion. _Forgive me Celestia... I have to do it..._

"Can someone please tell me what the hay is going on?" Spike asked, almost fed up with this secrecy involving him.

"O-oh, right..." Twilight began as she stood up and began walking towards the home's back room. "Um, I'll tell you about it in a bit Spike, but first..." The fake smile plastered on Twilight's face was so painful for her to keep up, but a look from Zecora reassured her that she had to do what had to be done. "C-come back here with me. There's a, um, a _gift_ I got you for being such a wonderful assistant..."

"A gift? For me!" Spike smiled widely as he followed Twilight into the back room. "Oh boy, what could it be!"

~Later that night... and yes, I know I'm evil for now showing you that scene~

Twilight sat down at her bedroom desk, Spike sound asleep in his bed. Her horn lit up as she lifted up a paper and a scroll, thinking of what to write to the princess. Her mind searched for some sort of real lesson that she had learned, but at the moment only one though kept popping into her mind. Of everything that happened the past couple days, out of all the things she had experienced, only one significant detail really struck her the most. And, without thinking, she seemed to passively write down what had most often popped into her head since only a few hours ago.

_ Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Dragons are a mouthful._

-The End-

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Yes, there will be an epilogue, calm down.


	7. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

Twilight awoke from her slumber, disturbed by a loud commotion coming from downstairs. She leaned up and lazily wiped her eyes as she began to survey the room, realizing that it was already well into the morning. Spike's bed was empty, which was normal for the dragon as he usually gets up before Twilight to do his morning chores. However, the commotion downstairs continued, the sound of hoofsteps rapidly clopping against the hardwood floor overcoming every other noise. As Twilight got up, she also heard Spike's voice downstairs, and he sounded... worried. Though muffled through the walls, Twilight could clearly hear the dragon frantically talking aloud, his voice clearly distraught.

_Is there some other pony in the library?_ Twilight thought to herself. _What could they be doing that would cause so much of a ruckus?_ Finally, Twilight quickly brushed her mane with her comb and headed towards the door, using her magic to open it for her. She only took a few steps out before she was able to see exactly what was going on. There was a pony in the middle of the library frantically running from bookshelf to bookshelf as if searching for something. This pony had a purple fur with a green mane and green tail. Also, there were a pair of wings on the newly discovered pegasus, but at the moment their cutie mark was out of sight from Twilight's angle.

Continuing down the stairs, Twilight soon reached the bottom. However, by the time she reached the last step, she noticed that not only was Spike not in the room, but the sound of his voice was coming from the one pony in the room. Twilight stared at the strange pony for a moment, yet before she could speak up herself, the other pony saw her and rushed right over to her.

"TWILIGHT!" The pony cried desperately. "Ya gotta help me! I... I dunno how it happened!"

"W-who are... who are you? You sound just like-"

"Spike! I know, it's me, Spike! I don't know what happened, I just woke up and then all of a sudden I was like this!"

"What? But, I didn't cast anything... do you think that perhaps, wait... what's that?" Twilight looked over Spike's side, getting a view of his flank.

Plastered right in the center of Spike's flank was an all too familiar blue flower. _Oh no, the poison joke field from the other day! Spike must have walked straight through it!_

"S-spike! I think you accidentally walked through that poison joke patch from yesterday, and it did... this to you!"

"Poison joke!" Spike asked, looking back at his flank. "So that's what that flower was... oh!" An idea popped in his mind as he remembered the last time poison joke affected Twilight. "I know just what to do!" Spike turned flank and walked straight to a nearby bookshelf, quickly scanning over it and then pulling out a book with his hooves. "Super Naturals! This should have what we need!" Spike set the book on the floor and opened it, scanning through the pages diligently. "Hey Twi', do you still remember some of the ingredients we need?" Spike listened for answer, but got non. "Um, Twilight?"

Behind him, Twilight's body was frozen still as she stared at her assistant, more accurately at his finely toned flank. She bit her lip as Spike turned around, the motion causing his rear to wiggle slightly. A blush appeared on her face as she watched, entranced as she let her eyes fall against the rest of Spike's ponified body before staring right back at his behind.

"That... flank..."

AUTHOR NOTE: As promies, here is the link to the clop-write picture on Ponibooru.

http:/ponibooru./post/view/66575


End file.
